Generous
by LD-2014
Summary: "No." "Then explain to us what this is about?" Hikaru pulled out a bag that had pills in them. Her eyes widened slightly. "...It's just ibuprofen..." She said unconvincingly. "Idiot." Kaoru said. "We know what they really are..." They both said together. She turned her head away. "...I have to go now..." She rushed passed them.


**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Hatori Bisco **

**Author's Note – The names will be placed in Japanese format; last name, first name. **

**Hitachiin Hikaru X Kanai Ritsuko (OC) X Hitachiin Kaoru**

**Summary: "No." "Then explain to us what this is about?" Hikaru pulled out a bag that had pills in them. Her eyes widened slightly. "...It's just ibuprofen..." She said unconvincingly. "Idiot." Kaoru said. "We know what they really are..." They both said together. She turned her head away. "...I have to go now..." She rushed passed them.**

* * *

**Generous  
****Chapter i**

* * *

"...Wow..." A black haired girl stood in front of music room #3. Her caramel eyes stared in awe at the number of girls in front of the room. "Is the music in that room that good?" She mumbled to herself, before pulling out her cell phone. "I want to check it out...so maybe I should tell Rai to go ahead..."

After sending her text, the black haired girl started to follow the other girls that wore the same color uniform as her. Her hair was let loose and fell to her bottom. Her bangs were cut, straight across her forehead as a few more of her hair framed her face.

"Hey...aren't you...Kanai Ritsuko?" A girl asked.

Ritsuko turned her head to face the girl. "Uhm...yes..."

She gasped. "The new girl is coming to visit the Host Club! Do you guys know what that means!?"

Everyone around her started to squeel in delight.

"Wh-What?" Ritsuko said, confusion hitting her like a whirlwind.

Suddenly, all the girls shoved her to the front of the door.

"Go, go. Take the first step inside!" A girl ushered Ritsuko inside.

"W-wait, what's happening?"

"Don't worry about it." Another girl told her as she opened the door.

Ritsuko closed her eyes for a second from the blinding light that quickly subsided.

"Welcome." Everyone said to her at once.

"Huh?"

"Ah, you must be a new customer. Tamaki, shall we try that new program for new customers?" A black haired man asked a blonde haired man.

The blonde, now named Tamaki, smiled. "Of course. Princess, what is your beautiful name?"

Ritsuko was a bit surprised. "K-Kanai Ritsuko...and...who are you?"

"I am the King. Suoh Tamaki." Tamaki said.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Ah, please don't mind him." Another boy said. "He just gets things over his head sometimes. Oh, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanai-san." Haruhi extended his hand out.

"Th-The pleasure is all mines." Ritsuko shook her hands with Haruhi.

"Aha! Nice to meet you, Ritsu-chan~!" A short blonde made his way to Ritsuko, the sudden nickname surprising her. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me 'Honey'. I'm a third year by the way! And that man over there." Honey pointed to a tall man with black hair. "He's Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him 'Mori'. He's also a thrid year!" Honey said excitedly.

"N-Nice to meet you...Honey-sempai? M-Mori-sempai?" Ritsuko said, unsure about everything.

"Well then, I guess I'll introduce myself in the mean time. I'm Ootori Kyoya. Pleasure to meet you, Kanai-san." Kyoya said as he started to write things in his notebook.

Ritsuko nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you too, Ootori-sempai."

"And last-"

"But not least-"

"Us!" Twins appeared.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Hitachiin." They both said at the same time.

Ritsuko was confused by who was who and just went along with it with a nod of her head. "Nice to meet you then, Hitachiin-kuns." She said, avoiding to figure out who was who effectively.

The twins pouted at her way of calling them by their last name.

"Tamaki, the new program." Kyoya reminded the king, getting his hopes back up again.

"Of course! How could I ever forget!? M'lady, if you would please sit here while we let the others enter as well."

"O...kay...?" Ritsuko was clearly confused.

"It's okay...is what'd I'd like to say to you but...it _should_ be fine." Haruhi said, not really helping clear Ritsuko's situation.

"Uhm...if I may ask but...what is going on?" Ritsuko asked Haruhi.

"Ah, this is a host club. And because it's your first time, we're trying out a new program." Haruhi explained quickly.

"That's right." Kyoya intervened.

Host club? Ouran High had a host club? Ritsuko never knew that. In fact, this is the first time she's ever heard of such a club in school.

"We hope that you enjoy the new program, Kanai-san." Kyoya said, searching something up on his laptop now.

"Thank you...I think..."

"Now then, ladies~! The new program will start for the first time for our first timer, Kanai Ritsuko-san." Tamaki announced, getting most of the girls in the room swooning. "Our first timer will be allowed to go through all of the hosts! As well as a few free items! And you girls will get one free item and some alone time with a host of your choice!"

All the girls screamed in joy.

"Y-You're kidding me right?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"No." Kyoya answered. "Now then, Kanai-san, who would you like to start off with?"

Ritsuko was slowly getting the hang of what was going on. "I think I'll start off with..."

All the girls chimed in to hear her first choice.

"...Suoh-senpai." Ritsuko said.

"Of course, in the end, she chose me first." Tamaki said, walking over to her with grace.

"No, I think she's just going with the worst first." Haruhi mumbled.

"Now then, hime-sama, what would you like to talk about." Tamaki asked Ritsuko as everything in the host club started to go in action.

"It's actually m-" A phone suddenly rung. Ritusko pulled out her phone and answered. "I'm sorry Suoh-senpai, I'm going to have to take this."

"Take all the time you need." Tamaki smiled at her.

"Thank you." Ritsuko went to an isolated area of the room.

Tamaki watched as she consistently nodded her head.

"Interesting." Kyoya said.

"Hmm?"

"That Kanai Ritsuko." Kyoya smiled ever so slightly. "She recently transferred here with her older brother, Kanai Rai. Their family runs a series of furniture stores. It seems their reasoning of transfer is for educational purposes only. Both are at a university level if not any more smarter."

"But aren't you just as smart then?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya's eye glasses shined. "Who knows."

His tone of voice made Tamaki shudder in fear. Ritsuko came back after.

"I'm sorry, Suoh-senpai." Ritsuko said in an apologetic tone while sitting back down.

"It's fine."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ritsuko-chan~! Do you like cake!? You know, I lo~ve~ cake!" Honey said to Ritsuko.

Ritsuko nodded her head. "I love cake too. If I had to choose...I think my favorite would be..."

"Takashi's favorite cake is lemon!" Honey exclaimed out of nowhere. "Ne, Takashi?"

Takashi gave a curt nod as an answer.

"See? What'd I tell you!? So? What's your favorite cake, Ritsuko-chan? My favorite cake is all of them!"

"My favorite cake is..." Ritsuko continued from where she was cut off. "My favorite cake would be vanilla."

Kyoya was typing in information in the background.

* * *

"And your hobbies, Miss?" Kyoya asked Ritsuko politely.

"Reading." She answered back, confused by all his questions he kept asking.

"What do you usually do with your brother?"

"Wh-what?"

"Please answer my question." His tone seemed demanding.

"W-well I- I mean we, usually just go to public events." Ritsuko answered, feeling pressured from Kyoya's aura.

"Hmm, I see."

* * *

"Kanai-san, if I remember correctly, you're a new student from class 1-B. Correct?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

"Heh. So you're a first year like me. You're lucky to be in another class then."

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing." Haruhi said, waving his hands. "I'm also a first year, and so are the twins."

"Yes..."

* * *

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

Ritsuko watched as the twins did there twincest act. Her face flushed from the proximity that their faces got. It was just...so rare for this to happen. Ritsuko kept shaking her head left and right.

"I-I think I'm done now, thank you." Ritsuko called out to Kyoya.

The twins stopped their act to look at her.

"What?"

"You don't like it?"

Ritsuko looked back at them. "Erm...it's not that I don't like it..."

"Then what is it?" They asked.

Ritsuko gulped. "A-Are you guys serious about each other?"

They stared at her for a good minute before suddenly hiding behind a couch. Some girls looked back, wondering what was going on. Snickers were heard from behind the couch. Every second made Ritsuko a bit more nervous than the last. She quickly turned back to Kyoya, who was still typing.

"May I leave now?" She asked him, gaining his attention.

He smiled. "Of course."

The twins appeared in front of her again. "Oi."

Ritsuko turned back to face them.

"We've made a decision." They said in sync.

"If you can tell which is Hikaru..." Kaoru said.

"And which one is Kaoru..." Hikaru said.

"We'll tell you the truth."

"I kinda...don't really...care...now." Ritsuko said under her breath.

"Now then. Which one is the real Hikaru?"

They started their little game.

Ritsuko sighed, knowing there was no way out. She pointed at one. "You're..." She gave a split second thought. "You're Kaoru. And you're Hikaru." She said with a bit of confidence in her voice.

"Bzz. Bzz. I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

Haruhi walked over with a sigh. "Again, you two? Kanai-san, you're right. I don't see why they keep doing this..." Haruhi mumbled as she continued walking pass them.

The twins glared at Haruhi, then looked back at Ritsuko, who's eyes were wide. She met with the twins' stare.

"So...was I right after all?" Ritsuko asked, a bit curious herself.

"Tch."

"Ah-ah. Busted by Haruhi again."

"Oi, Haruhi! Why do you always ruin the fun!?"

"W-Well then...I'll be taking my leave now..." Ritsuko said quietly, quickly getting up and leaving the room, giving a curt good-bye to Kyoya.

When she was outside, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Onii-san? Yeah...yeah...okay...15 minutes? Okay, yeah. No problem. I'll wait then. Okay. See you soon." She closed her phone and rested under some shade.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – First installment to this story. **


End file.
